Oportunidad
by ChisPoob
Summary: Un sonrojo surcaba todo su rostro, orejas, parte de su cuello y hombros. Sus labios estaban rojos, seguramente de habérselos mordido. Algunos mechones de su cabello se encontraban pegados en su frente, debido al sudor. Le miré a los ojos, estos se encontraban más oscuros que de costumbre.


Dirigí mi vista a la persona que se encontraba en la cama, está estaba desnuda, cubierta de sudor y podía notar el semen en su mano, la cual se movió rápido tratando de cubrir su miembro.

Subí un poco la mirada y me saludaron unos pezones rosador, endurecidos. Su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, debido a los nervios de la otra persona. De pronto sentí que me faltaba aire, comenzaba a sentir calor. Seguí subiendo hasta encontrarme con su rostro.

Un sonrojo surcaba todo su rostro, orejas, parte de su cuello y hombros. Sus labios estaban rojos, seguramente de habérselos mordido. Algunos mechones de su cabello se encontraban pegados en su frente, debido al sudor. Le miré a los ojos, estos se encontraban más oscuros que de costumbre.

Deku se acababa de masturbar y él entró en su habitación justo en el momento en que se corrió.

-Ka-katchan... Y-yo- Su voz me tomo por sorpresa. Cerré la puerta de golpe y recorrí el dormitorio como alma que lleva al diablo hasta llegar a mi habitación.

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda._

Cuando entré lo primero que hice fue lanzar los malditos papeles que tenía que haberle entregado al estúpido de Deku y lanzarme a mi cama.

Miré hacia abajo.

_No, no, no y malditas veces no._

No tenía una erección y mucho menos por el nerd de Deku, me oponía a este hecho. Pero claro, mi pene no pensaba lo mismo, el cual se encontraba más duro de lo que alguna vez se puso en toda mi maldita vida.

Lance un gruñido. Bajé una mano hasta llegar a mi miembro, un siseo escapó de mis labios cuando lo toque por encima de la ropa. _¿Si me hubiera quedado por más tiempo en la habitación de Deku que habría pasado?._ Mi mano comenzó a entrar en mis pantalones cuando unos golpes en la puerta me detuvieron.

Me levanté de la cama maldiciendo mi suerte, acomodé mi pene para que no se notará que estaba exitado y me dirigí a la puerta.

Detrás de ella estaba ni más ni menos que el causante de mis penas.

-¿Qué haces aquí Deku?- Le dije molesto, no quería verlo en este estado. El estaba nervioso, lo podía saber por el hecho de que sus manos estaban temblorosas, sus pies no tenían quietud y miraba al piso, lo que hacía que no pudiera observar su rostro completamente.

Escuché como murmuraba algo que no logré entender.

-No te escuché maldito nerd- Ya me comenzaba a molestar.

-Me vengo a disculpar, el que me hayas visto en e-esa si-situacion, fue...- Al fin me miró a los ojos, su mejillas estaban sonrojadas, lo que hacía que sus pecas sobresalieran. Trague grueso al recordar la reciente escena. -Fue mi culpa, debí de haberme asegurado de ponerle el seguro a la puerta. Debió ser asqueroso para ti- Hablo rápido, diciendo lo último con una mueca en su rostro y en un tono que no supe reconocer -Si pudieras no decirle nada a nadie de lo ocurrido estaría agradecido- Su mirada era suplicante. No pude evitar imaginarlo desnudo, mirandome de esa manera, suplicando por otra cosa y...

_Oh mierda_.

Agarre su muñeca y lo jale hacia adentro, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-Ka-katchan que- No terminó de hablar debido a la sorpresa. Mis manos de dirigieron a su cadera, acercándolo a mi cuerpo y restregando mi erección contra su cadera. Vi como su rostro adquirió un rojo vivo, que se expandió por todo su rostro y orejas. Acerque mis labios a su oreja, soplando un poco sobre esta, ganándome un estremecimiento de parte del proceso. No pude evitar una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Si crees que una disculpa me bajara la calentura- Dirigí mis manos hacia su trasero, amazandolo, a lo que le saqué un pequeño gemido- Estás muy equivocado- Le dije para luego morderle el cuello y levantarlo, colocando sus piernas alrededor de mis caderas. Deku colocó sus manos en mis hombros para no caerse.

Lo lleve hacia mi cama mientras le lamía y mordía el cuello, haciendo que Deku me apretara más entre sus piernas mientras lanzaba pequeños gemidos que hacían que mi exitación aumentara.

Lo dejé sobre la cama y la visión me dejó sin aire. Deku tenía su rostro sonrojado y podía notar como su sonrojo surcaba hasta llegar a los hombros. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos debido al placer. Sus labios se encontraban entreabiertos y su respiración estaba agitada. Me coloqué entre sus piernas notando como el se encontraba tan duro como yo.

Si a Katsuki le hubieran dicho antes que él se excitaría debido a Deku, se habría reído y seguramente habría golpeado a esa persona.

Pero en estos momentos, lo único que le importa y que quería hacer era besar esos labios ligeramente gruesos, de un tono rosado y que gritaban el ser besados. Y hacerle muchas, muchas cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Le tendría que agradecer a All Might después, si no fuera por él no tendría que haberle llevado a Deku unos papeles de parte del superhéroe. Y de no ser así, jamás tendría la oportunidad de haberme encontrado a Deku en ese tipo de situación.

Y si que aprovecharía está oportunidad.

••••••••

**¡Hola! Espero les haya gustado. Es la primera vez que público algo y me gustaría saber si les gustaría una continuación de este corto.**

**¡Les mando un beso! 3**


End file.
